


БЫТЬ...

by Banbury



Series: БЫТЬ... [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда проще всего забыть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Честно говоря, не очень понимаю, как описать эту историю в двух словах. Более того, она лежит уже лет восемь недописанная, как будто задохнулась на полпути, поэтому я выкладываю ее здесь - вдруг что-то побудит мысль двинуться дальше...

_Hello!_  
Is it me, you looking for?  
(композиция “Hello” Энгельберта Хампердинка)

_День был упоительно хорош. Так иногда бывает поздней осенью, когда все последние листья наливаются густым цветом старого золота, небо становится недосягаемо высоким и безупречно синим, воздух осязаемо легчает и обтекает все предметы и людей тончайшей дымкой солнечного света._  
День был упоительно хорош. Дункан поморщился от резкой боли под ребрами, возникшей ниоткуда, но не первый раз за последнюю неделю, и присел на минуту в кресло. Сумка была собрана, билеты, купленные непонятно когда и куда, лежали в кармане. Было совершенно нечего делать до приезда такси, кроме того, чтобы бороться со странной слабостью, подстерегавшей любое резкое движение и время от времени туманящей голову настолько, что Мак просто выключался из течения жизни.  
На набережной просигналили. МакЛауд тяжело поднялся, забрал все необходимое и вышел, даже не заперев за собой дверь. 


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
Митос был… Нет, слово «ошарашен» и близко не лежало к тому, что он сейчас чувствовал. Даже «убит» лишь в малой степени передавало его эмоции. Митос просто выпал из реальности, обнаружив, что сидит напротив Дункана МакЛауда, который его НЕ ЗНАЕТ. Не «не помнит», не «не хочет узнавать», не «не обращает внимания», а коротко и ясно – НЕ ЗНАЕТ. И все.   
В глазах МакЛауда было вежливое внимание к незнакомцу и попытка… уследить за речью на плохо знакомом языке.  
МакЛауд не говорит по-французски?  
Митос повернулся к человеку, который называл МакЛауда братом:  
\- Может быть вам удобнее говорить по-английски?  
\- Да, - с облегчением ответил Григорий, - да, спасибо, мы как-то оказались вне французской культуры, так что сложновато… м-м-м… воспринимать все на остатках латыни,– Он негромко рассмеялся, вызвав ответную улыбку на лице Мака, и Митос с пугающей отчетливостью осознал - да, Дункан его не знает. Случилось что-то необъяснимое, отчего эти люди – Григорий и Вета – стали ему ближе. Точнее, стали его родиной.   
Это было неправильно.  
Это было чертовски неправильно.  
Это было страшно.  
Но это было.

Самой идиотской вещью сейчас было бы спросить – где они остановились. И он спросил.  
\- На самом деле, - медленно сказала Вета, - пока нигде. Мы оставили вещи в камере хранения и пошли бродить. Думать, где нам хочется остановиться. Но только не говорите, - рассмеялась она, - что хотите предложить нам свой дом и готовы терпеть трех нецивилизованных русских.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ Митос, - я подумал, что присматриваю за баржей своего друга и, поскольку он не собирается пока возвращаться, могу предложить вам там пожить.  
\- Вот так просто, - задумчиво поднял левую бровь Григорий, - совершенно незнакомых людей?  
\- Вы мне понравились, - непонятным тоном ответил Митос, - а потом, я очень давно не общался с русскими.   
\- Было бы здорово, - тембр голоса у Мака остался точно таким, каким его помнил Митос – глубокий, теплый, дружелюбный, с едва заметной усмешкой глубоко в мыслях. – Я люблю воду.   
Григорий хмыкнул и неопределенно покрутил пальцами, напомнив Маку о чем-то. Они уставились друг на друга через стол и одновременно расхохотались.  
\- Мальчики, мальчики, - успокаивающе похлопала их Вета по коленям и посмотрела на Митоса. – Спасибо вам за приглашение, но, честно говоря, с нашей стороны было бы невежливо доставлять вам неудобство.  
В лице Митоса, видимо, так отчетливо проявилось огорчение, что она подняла руки, символически сдаваясь.  
\- О’кей, вы бесконечно добры.  
\- Тогда решено. Мне надо будет взять ключ от баржи, а вам – забрать багаж. Так что давайте встретимся здесь же, скажем, часов в пять. Идет?  
\- Абсолютно, - благодарно улыбнулся Мак и Митос резко наклонил голову, почувствовав, что глаза заволокло слезами. 

Джо посмотрел на него очень неодобрительно. Митос допил кофе, глядя на дверь, за которой исчезли эти трое, потом повернулся к Наблюдателю и виновато пожал плечами:  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, я не могу отпустить его просто так. Позволить еще раз пропасть из нашей жизни. Даже не буду доискиваться причин. Я просто хочу быть рядом, хочу, чтобы он снова привык к мысли – если надо, я рядом.  
\- Те же грабли, - проворчал Джо, но не стал отговаривать.

***  
Гости исследовали Париж. Они слонялись по музеям, отпуская сомнительные шуточки в стиле подростов, вынужденных болтаться с обязательной экскурсией. Ездили по Сене на корабле. Гуляли вечерами по Елисейским полям, глазея на публику, витрины и огни вокруг.   
В один из дней они не попали в Лувр, потому что мальчики обнаружили в Тюильри парк аттракционов и несколько часов подряд стреляли, стучали и кидали шары во всех шатрах, пока столик в уличном кафе, где ждали Митос и Вета, не оказался завален возможными призами. 

Митос пытался соединить в своем сознании старого и нового Дункана, но они не соединялись. Он смирился и стал воспринимать его и Григория, как Вета – даны два великовозрастных хулигана, категорически отказывающихся воспринимать жизнь серьезно, и делайте с ними что хотите. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за этим безобразием, таскался за ними целыми днями, пытался уловить в Маке проблеск узнавания, злился, когда чувствовал, что его выключают из дружеского круга, но продолжал ходить следом. 

Вета ничем не высказывала своего удивления. В первый вечер на барже Митос увидел на ее запястье метку Наблюдателя, это подтвердило, что обозначение ее самой себя как тети мальчиков было прикрытием.  
«Какие они, к дьяволу, мальчики, - в который раз подумал Митос, глядя, как Гриша и Мак (он все равно называл Дункана про себя Мак, хотя тот откликался лишь на имя Миша) спорят, кто первый будет стрелять. – Обоим за тридцать и… какое там за тридцать…»  
\- Сколько…?  
\- Вы давно…?  
Они с Ветой одновременно обернулись друг к другу и рассмеялись. Митос приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону гостьи.  
\- Вы давно знаете Михаила? То есть…?  
\- Дункана. – Митос произнес это имя вслух с неожиданным для самого себя удовольствием. Так давно… - Дункана… - повторил он мягче и заставил мысли вернуться к разговору. – Давно, больше десяти лет. То есть было бы больше десяти, если бы он не пропал пять лет назад. Вышел с баржи и не вернулся…  
\- Так это?  
\- Да, это его дом.   
\- Я видела его прежним, каким вы знали, один раз. – Иветта сжала шаль у горла, - Гришу и … Дункана, один раз, пять лет назад, в феврале, на даче под Москвой. – Она замолчала, потянулась за большой темно-зеленой сумкой, которую все время носила с собой. Покопавшись, вытащила очки, потом конверт. – Я знаю, вы хотели бы это увидеть, - она вынула из конверта тоненькую пачку фотографий и стала давать их Митосу по одной, забирая, прежде чем дать следующую. 

Большой двухэтажный рубленый из цельных бревен дом. Большой двор, заваленный снегом так, что совершенно не понятно – где кончаются дорожки и начинаются газоны. Сосны, ели, березы, дубы – под одной из елок весь снег засыпан шелухой от шишек. И собаки. Две большие лохматые собаки, прыгающие вокруг фигур, валяющихся в снегу. Митоса пробрал озноб. Спарринг. Двое в джинсах, толстых свитерах, безрукавках и высоких спецназовских ботинках дерутся на мечах. Закидывают друг друга снежками. И вдруг снимок, сделанный телевиком. Сердце пропустило удар. Лицо Мака, снег на бровях, ресницах, волосах, довольная улыбка, смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз… 

\- Как вы…? – Митос растерянно поднял взгляд на Иветту.  
\- Я забралась в соседнюю дачу.   
И снова двое валяются в снегу, лениво отбиваясь от собак, облизывающих носы и щеки. Митос с сожалением протянул снимок обратно.  
\- Сколько лет Григорию? Вы давно его Наблюдатель? – Секундная попытка изобразить непонимание. Женщина кивнула, но ответила вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Вы были Наблюдателем Михаила… Дункана?  
\- Нет. – Митос помедлил. Он понимал необходимость сказать правду, был готов сказать, чтобы иметь право на ответное доверие, но все же минуту собирался с духом. – Нет. Я его друг. Я бессмертный.  
Иветта недоверчиво наклонила голову. Митос усмехнулся, взял с тарелки нож, но женщина тут же перехватила его руку и крепко сжала.  
\- Что вы! Я просто изумилась, вы сказали это так просто, без… без…  
\- Без опаски? Это не проблема моей безопасности и доверия вам. Дункан был рядом с вами пять лет, - бессмертный сжал ее руку в ответ, - и мне необходимо ваше доверие, чтобы войти в его жизнь, где для меня нет места. Еще нет места.

Иветта понимающе усмехнулась и оглянулась на двоих, спорящих по поводу приза.  
\- Они постоянно спорят, иногда злятся друг на друга. Но это все внешнее, - она оглядела толпу, бурлящую вокруг. Туристы спорили из-за столика, две изящные парижанки сплетничали над чашками с кофе, официант ругался со своим коллегой, старичок с собачкой медленно дефилировал через улицу, поглядывая на ножки дамочки, семенящей рядом. Вета подвинула стул ближе. – Это только внешнее, они не могут друг без друга – им становится плохо, просто физически плохо. – Митос не понял, что она имела в виду, но не успел переспросить. – Грише сейчас больше шестисот. Он стал бессмертным еще во время Куликовской битвы, - Он с интересом поднял бровь, - по крайней мере, сам так кому-то рассказывал… Я с ним с афганской войны.  
\- Он воевал? – Митос посмотрел на мужчину, переоценивая свое впечатление. И недоуменно отвернулся. – Я перестал чувствовать воина даже в Маке, наверное…  
\- О нет. Гриша очень давно прекратил воевать. Он врач. Хирург. Практикует как хирург уже почти двести лет, а до этого был просто врачом. Я его… - женщина с сожалением покачала головой, - я была его хирургической сестрой двадцать лет. – Она снова вздохнула, но продолжила с неожидаемым энтузиазмом. – Вы не представляете, Адам, какое удовольствие было с ним работать. Как он чувствовал больных. Мне иногда казалось, что он видит руками, и всегда знал, как положить руку на рану, чтобы стало легче, и всегда знал, что сказать… - Иветта снова посмотрела через улицу на мальчиков, - Он будто погребен в своем собственном теле глубоко-глубоко… И Миша погребен… как заживо…   
Женщина закусила губу и начала тихонько раскачиваться на стуле.  
\- Вам плохо?  
Она отрицательно покачала рукой, тихонько выдохнула и некоторое время молчала. Потом села на стуле очень прямо, положила на колени крепко сжатые руки и внимательно посмотрела на Митоса, будто готовясь к более серьезному разговору. 

Он вернул взгляд, хотя и чувствовал, что меньше всего ему сейчас нужно говорить о чем-то действительно важном. Он вдруг устал, так устал, что хоть ложись прямо здесь и помирай тихонько. Устал от ожидания, от незнания, от тоски, которая стала такой естественной, что давно воспринималась частью существования, устал от вспоминания упущенных возможностей, обманутых ожиданий, даже от неутоленного желания потрогать Мака, прочувствовать, что вот он рядом, живой, есть… 

Нет. Нет ничего. Все обман. Он не мог вспомнить, было ли ему так плохо тогда, когда Мак сказал в Сикоувере: «У нас больше нет ничего общего». Даже тогда оставалась надежда, несмотря на его идиотское шотландское упрямство и самоуверенность. Даже тогда он не чувствовал, что тонет в своих пяти тысячах лет, что нет выхода.   
А сейчас со всех сторон были только гладкие стены времени. Без дверей, без окон, без единой трещинки. И не было руки, за которую можно ухватиться.  
Митос смотрел на людей, суетящихся вокруг, и чувствовал глухую зависть к конечности их существования. Право слово, если бы сейчас из-за угла вышел Кронос, то он встал бы и пошел следом без сожаления или отвращения.   
На запястье легла теплая сухая рука.  
\- Это убивает. Иногда так хочется выть от тоски, что приходится резать себе палец, чтобы можно было плакать с причиной. – Митос с изумлением повернулся к Вете. Она говорила совсем не о том, что схватило его за горло, но, тем не менее, именно об этом. Он смотрел, как она взяла нож и аккуратно, как истинная хирургическая сестра, полоснула его по руке. Тогда он позволил слезам потечь.


	3. Chapter 3

2.  
Джо смотрел в окно сквозь бокал со скотчем. Легкий весенний свет преломлялся в бесцветной жидкости, радужно стекал по его руке и ложился на стол теплым солнечным пятном. Он отсалютовал солнцу и поставил нетронутый стакан обратно.  
Он только перестал вздрагивать, услышав за спиной теплый смех, только перестал просыпаться ночью на мокрой подушке, только начал без ужаса встречаться с людьми, знавшими Мака, только-только перестал ожидать неминуемого вопроса, как этот теплый смех снова вошел в жизнь ночными кошмарами.  
Джо запретил себе думать об этом в тот самый момент, как увидел белое лицо Митоса и знакомый взгляд равнодушно скользнул по нему. Он даже запретил себе спрашивать что-то у Старика, когда тот заходил вечером по дороге с баржи.

\- Прийти сегодня на баржу?! Ты в своем уме? Нет. Просто не проси. – Джо хотел сразу положить трубку, но рука не двигалась.  
Голос Митоса звучал, извиняясь, но от этого не менее настойчиво.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сам поговорил с Ветой. Она двадцать лет была Наблюдателем Григория, и она единственный человек, который видел, что случилось, хотя бы отчасти.  
\- Я не могу. Не могу его видеть.  
\- Можешь не смотреть. Просто приди поговорить с Ветой. Мы можем даже не входить внутрь.

Джо перестал смотреть на стакан скотча, сказал второму бармену, что уйдет до вечера, и похромал на баржу.

Запах был удивительный. Джо не хотел признаться сам себе, но то, что готовит именно Мак, не было сомнений.   
Митос и женщина в цветастой шали сидели на скамейке на набережной.  
\- Присоединяйся, - Митос похлопал по теплым доскам и повернулся к женщине, - Познакомьтесь, Иветта. Это Джо, Наблюдатель Дункана… Михаила.  
Имя звучало так неподходяще, что Джо поморщился. Женщина грустно улыбнулась его неприязни.  
\- Мне в тот день было не до изысков, пришлось назвать его так, как на язык попало. Но Адам говорит, что уже привыкает.  
Митос проворчал что-то и вопросительно посмотрел на Наблюдателя.  
\- Мы идем на баржу?  
Джо застыл. Он сопротивлялся своему желанию посмотреть Маку в глаза, но отказываться было бы смешно.   
Глаза Митоса вдруг сверкнули, бровь поднялась в насмешливом удивлении, за спиной Джо прозвучал знакомый голос:  
\- А-Адам, Джо! Вот так так! Думала, что одна хожу на мемориал. – Аманда шла грациозно, как по проволоке, задумчиво помахивая концом длинного шелкового шарфа. Она с интересом уставилась на Иветту и, подумав, протянула руку. – Аманда.  
Вета тепло улыбнулась и представилась.  
\- Не хотите с нами пообедать? – Вета нерешительно посмотрела на Митоса, задавая вопрос, и тот согласно закивал.  
\- Да, будет замечательно.  
\- Пообедать? Вы на барже собираетесь? – Бессмертная вдруг резко потеряла обычные кураж и уверенность, тоскливо оглянулась, и неуверенно пожала плечом. - В общем, все равно где, можно и там, в конце концов.  
Митос отвернулся, направляясь к ступенькам, и только тогда позволил себе довольно улыбнуться.

Запах, еще сильнее окутавший всех на сходнях, делал баржу такой домашней, обманчиво знакомой, дружеской. Аманда вздрогнула.  
Снизу доносился стук ножа и невнятные слова. Все спустились. Джо закрыл дверь, преграждая путь прохладному апрельскому ветру. 

От вешалки открылся ошеломляющий вид на двух высоких мужчин в джинсах и белых рубашках, сражающихся на столовых ножах, театрально заложив за спину свободные руки. Они перебрасывались репликами на незнакомом языке. Тот, что стоял лицом к гостям, светловолосый парень с характерными высокими славянскими скулами, крупным подвижным ртом, глубоко посаженными глазами серого цвета, подмигнул Аманде - «Bella!» и провел замысловатый финт, чиркнув своего соперника по пальцу.

\- Damn! – Голос был таким родным, жест руки, откинувшей взлохмаченные темные волосы со лба, таким привычным, что когда лицом к гостям повернулся именно Дункан, недовольно зажавший зубами порезанный палец, то вздрогнули не только Джо с Амандой, но даже Митос, привыкший за эти дни. 

Дункан равнодушно махнул рукой – «всем привет» - и снова повернулся к своему противнику.  
\- Ты так, значит? – он плавно повел рукой в сторону плиты. – Кухня за тобой. Прошу!  
\- Ла-адно, извини, брат, - противник обнял Мака и потерся щекой о щеку, - ты сам напросился.  
Они мирно рассмеялись и вернулись к своим занятиям. Шотландец задумчиво помешал что-то в кастрюле, досыпав шепотку специй, а второй пошел к гостям.

\- В прекрасный день, мадемуазель, - он галантно поцеловал руку Аманды, - так приятно встречать прекрасных дам! Меня зовут Григорий, Гриша. А это мой брат, Михаил. – Аманда снова вздрогнула и непонимающе обернулась к Митосу. Тот похлопал ее по руке, успокаивая, и пошел к бару.  
Григорий устроил Джо в кресле с бокалом скотча и вернулся к Аманде, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Надеюсь, мы с вами нигде не встречались?  
\- Я бы запомнила, - она нарочито оценивающе оглядела мужчину с головы до ног, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- А с Мишей у вас не было… конфликтов? - Мак услышал и раздраженно дернул плечом.  
\- Гриш, я сам могу задать все вопросы.  
\- Ладно, не злись. – Григорий взял из холодильника бутылку пива и вернулся к гостям, усевшись перед ними на пол. Он отпил глоток, помолчал, оглянулся на Вету, - Боже мой, как хорошо было дома! Нам никто не нужен, мы никому не нужны, и хрен с ним, с миром вокруг. А эта поездка меня уже достает. – Он пожаловался так трогательно, что рука Аманды дернулась погладить его по голове.

\- Вам _так_ не нравится Париж?  
\- Мне _так_ не нравится, _как_ на нас смотрят. Вот вы, войдя, глянули на Мишу, как будто он еще отряхивает с себя комья кладбищенской земли. – Вета изумленно смотрела на своего подопечного. Она никогда до этого не слышала, чтобы Гриша жаловался, ни разу за двадцать … двадцать пять лет, поправила она себя. Ни в полевом госпитале, ни на операциях, ни после конфликтов с начальством или коллегами. Даже тогда, когда они ожили и обнаружили, что абсолютно не представляют себе – кто они, что они и зачем есть, даже тогда Гриша не позволил себе жаловаться на что-либо. Женщина вздохнула и вернулась к разговору.   
\- …и называют все время по-разному… - Гриша уткнулся взглядом в свою бутылку и медитативно покачивался. - Мишу все обзывают Мак. Утром какой-то парень шел за нами до баржи и все говорил по-французски, Мак, да Мак. А мне в музее Орсэ кто-то шепнул в ухо - «Ну что, Ксанти, вылез из своей глухомани, наконец? Не боишься?» – Григорий вопросительно поднял брови в сторону Митоса. – А надо бояться?


	4. Chapter 4

3.  
Михаил сидел на барном стуле, ждал, когда закипит чайник и думал. Он старался не слушать, о чем говорят сейчас гости. Историю, которую тетя … которую Вета рассказывала сейчас Джо и Аманде, он слышал уже раза три за последнее время, и сейчас она казалась не более реальной, чем месяц назад, в их домике на Урале, недалеко от Красноярска, когда … когда Вета выложила на стол три паспорта и сказала, что они едут в Париж.   
Ему приходилось делать усилие, называя тетю Ветой и в мыслях, настолько он привык думать о ней как о родственнице. Ему приходилось делать усилие, вообще заставляя себя думать, думать о том, что еще пять лет назад он загнал глубоко внутрь – кто он, кто они с Гришей друг для друга, что произошло, существует ли что-то еще или кто-то еще, кто связывает его с миром вне, кроме Гриши и Веты.   
Чайник тоненько свистнул и отключился. Миша насыпал кофе в турку, долил воды и стал мешать, позволив мыслям раствориться в водовороте. Равновесие нарушил голос Адама за спиной.  
\- Помочь?

Он дернулся, чуть не обварив руку, отставил кофе на безопасное место и медленно повернулся. Адам стоял очень близко, склонив голову набок и глядя на него со странным выражением. Михаил с самого начала не мог расшифровать этот взгляд – непроницаемый, тоскливый, даже голодный, и теплый, очень теплый, чужой, но знакомый, несколько злой и растерянный, но любящий. Он выдохнул, сжал зубы и решительно наклонился к его уху.  
\- Только не говори мне, что мы были любовниками в … в той жизни.  
\- Ты имеешь что-нибудь против? - Миша невольно улыбнулся дразнящей интонации вопроса и обвел этого странного парня нарочито ленивым взглядом. – Нет. Друзьями. – Михаил хмыкнул, - Ты смотришь на меня, будто хочешь съесть. – Он задумчиво почесал подбородок. Адам занервничал, и предупреждающе выставил руку, - я слишком костлявый.   
\- Что есть, то есть, – согласился Михаил. – Но скорее, _ты_ все время смотришь на меня, будто хочешь съесть. – Адам довольно улыбнулся в ответ, подхватил блюдо с печеньями и ретировался.

Миша посмотрел ему вслед, вернул кофе на плиту и потянулся за корицей. В ящике под специями лежала рамка, оборотной стороной вверх. Он бездумно вынул ее, перевернул и одним долгим-долгим движением, видя себя как-то со стороны – странно потерял равновесие, осел на пол, задев турку, та покачнулась и медленно легла на бок, вылив струю кипящей жидкости точно ему на руку. 

Гриша вскинулся, будто услышав что-то, роняя стул, вскочил и кинулся в кухонный угол. Постоял секунду над Михаилом, который сидел на полу, опустив голову, на правой руке вспухал жуткого вида ожог. Потом наклонился, вытер ему кровь из прокушенной губы и обернулся к остальным.  
\- Уйдите все.

Гости вернулись на место, долго молчали, цедя понемногу из бокалов. Наконец Григорий вернулся к плите, еще раз сварил кофе и присел перед Мишей:  
\- Кофе будешь? – тот кивнул, поднялся и пошел к дивану. Все настороженно следили, не говоря ни слова. Михаил уселся по-турецки рядом с Адамом, выложил фотографию на стол и долго грел руки о большую кружку с кофе, прежде чем заговорил.  
\- Кто это? – На снимке был он сам, смеялся, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо молодой женщины с пышными светлыми волосами, крепко обнимал ее. – Ладно, я не знаю, кто это, - он потер висок костяшками пальцев, - просто скажите.   
Все продолжали молчать, тогда Григорий вздохнул и подхватил реплику.  
\- Мы иногда узнаем вещи. Потрогав, можем сказать – держали когда-то в руках или нет, бывает даже – очень сильно чувствуем посыл. Совершенно уверен, что не был на барже, но был в Париже – я знаю на ощупь ручки в особняке, где сейчас музей Карневале. Знаю, как наступает нога на ступени в Нотр-Дам, знаю перила на Эйфелевой башне. Знаю, что баржа – Мишина, - тот согласно кивнул, - это чувствуется по прикосновению. С людьми такое не проходит.

\- Это Тесса, - нейтральным тоном сказал Адам, - подруга Дункана. Любимая женщина.  
\- Где она сейчас? – вскинул голову Михаил, не обратив внимание на подчеркнутое _Дункан_.  
Адам беспомощно оглянулся на Джо и Аманду, развел руками.  
\- Она погибла больше десяти лет назад. Застрелена уличным грабителем.

\- Она была смертная? – В ответ на странный взгляд Адама Михаил пожал плечами и продолжил, - _Я_ ничего не могу чувствовать. Это не я с ней. Это _ваш_ друг, Дункан МакЛауд. Я, тот я, кто сейчас сидит здесь – Михаил Туровский. Я знаю про себя только это и то, что Вета нам рассказывала четыре года. От МакЛауда у меня осталось лишь механика, что могут руки, ноги – умение драться, готовить, фехтовать, водить машину, ездить верхом… Механическая память мышц. Все остальное – мое, не его. Пусть какие-то вещи даются легко, просто потому, что один раз были уже освоены, но все равно все приходится учить заново. – Он вдруг наклонился вперед и помахал рукой перед глазами Адама. – Не смотри на меня так. Я – _не_ _Дункан_ , я – Михаил. Постарайся принять это или… или катись к чертовой матери.   
Он встал с дивана, с наслаждением потянулся и начал собирать посуду.

Адам молча смотрел на него, потом тоже встал, подобрал плащ и уже на лестнице обернулся, криво усмехнувшись.  
\- Это _ты_ не понимаешь. То, что ты сказал, это не некто Михаил, это МакЛауд. Ты всегда так говорил: или – или, третьего не дано. И, черт возьми, это именно _ты_ должен принять, что четыреста лет жизни не стереть просто так. Ты сам не даешь себе выбраться наружу. – Потом повернулся к Григорию. – Вы вдвоем загнали себя и не даете выхода, просто боитесь посмотреть в лицо тому, что вы _есть_. Не даете себе возможности _быть_.

И ушел.


	5. Chapter 5

4.  
Он вышел на набережную и остановился. Уйти-то ушел, но совершенно не представлял, куда теперь деться. Без Джо не имело смысла идти в бар, а домой… дома будет еще хуже.   
Ощущение присутствия за спиной заставило вздрогнуть. Митос обернулся.   
\- Черт, я забыл, что ты умеешь подходить бесшумно.  
\- Не знал.  
\- Забыл.  
\- Не знал! – И Мак вдруг просительно положил руку на его запястье. – Ты можешь хотя бы на время, просто из дружеского участия согласиться, что я – Михаил, а не Мак. Всего неделю назад я был целый, а теперь не знаю, кто или что я есть. – Слова МакЛауда отозвались в нем болезненным эхом, - Вы рвете меня на части и не даете времени осознать. Пожалуйста!  
Митос тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Пошли обратно? – Мак потянул его к сходням.  
\- Подожди. Мы можем поговорить здесь, отдельно от всех? Вон там? – Митос показал на скамейку под деревьями у входа на мост.  
Михаил зачем-то оглянулся на баржу, потом посмотрел на мост и неуверенно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, далеко. Давай сядем на палубе.  
\- Что далеко? Ты боишься идти со мной?  
\- Да нет, я боюсь отходить далеко от Гриши.  
\- Ладно тебе, МакЛауд! Я не ем маленьких! – Митос криво улыбнулся, схватил его за руку и быстро потащил к ступенькам. Миша дернулся обратно.  
\- Да подожди ты!  
\- Десять минут наедине со мной не разрушат твою репутацию, - Митос разозлился и прибавил шагу. С баржи что-то крикнули, но он не успел отреагировать – Миша вдруг стал оседать на землю, лицо белое и никак не может вдохнуть, ловит губами воздух и не может. Иветта на бегу упала на колени и попыталась подхватить его за плечи.  
\- Я же говорила! Им становится плохо, стоит отойти чуть дальше. Зачем вы, Адам?  
Он растерянно пожал плечами и подхватил Мака на руки. На сходнях тот открыл глаза и каркающим голосом сказал:  
\- Можешь звать меня как хочешь, старик.  
Все еще белый Григорий лежал поперек кровати, завернутый в толстый плед – его бил озноб. Мак выдрался из рук бессмертного и побрел в ванную.   
\- Да, в конце концов, ты его сделал, старик, - Джо странно посмотрел на него.  
Митос отмахнулся и продолжал стоять около кровати. В ванной долго текла вода, потом Мак … Миша выполз, иссиня-белый на фоне толстого купального халата и темных волос, и рухнул рядом с Гришей. Вета закрыла их сверху еще одним одеялом.  
\- Мы много экспериментировали. Расстояние, на котором они практически умерли, было не больше двухсот пятидесяти метров. В пределах пятидесяти они чувствуют себя комфортно. То, что было сейчас, еще хорошо. Один раз Миша два дня кашлял кровью, а Гриша…  
\- Хватит, - прошелестело с кровати, - покажи им фотографии.  
Вета запнулась.  
Покопалась в сумке и достала еще один конверт.


	6. Chapter 6

5.  
 _Из окна кухни была видна река. Замерзшая, белая, тихая. Из окна спальни – Столбы, пальцы в небо._  
Гриша смотрел на скалы. Он сидел у окна и читал Тургенева. Сюжет казался знакомым, но не настолько, чтобы ради этого отложить том.  
Миша смотрел на реку. Он чистил картошку и придумывал, чтобы сделать такого, чтобы съесть ее можно было с аппетитом, а не только с терпением.  
Вета сидела на сундуке в коридоре, ровно между дверьми в кухню и спальню, и смотрела то на одного, то на другого.   
\- Поехали в Красноярск. 

_Две головы, темная и светлая, синхронно обернулись. Гриша смотрел задумчиво, Миша – настороженно._  
\- Нет, правда, поехали? – Вета до сих пор чувствовала себя неудобно, предлагая в манере старой тетушки сделать то-то или то-то. Внешне она выглядела именно старой тетушкой. Для всех. Для туристов, часто проходивших мимо, они спрашивали то попить, то спичек, то время; для охотников, заглядывавших поздороваться; для милиционера из недалекой деревни, который заходил поболтать с парнями об оружии и боксе. В чем, в чем, а в оружии и способах драки они разбирались. Даже слишком хорошо.   
Иногда, если туристы не слишком лезли с разговорами за душу, братья отправлялись с ними на скалы. Новички – не новички, они быстро схватывали и за четыре года, что жили здесь, стали среди завсегдатаев чем-то вроде талисмана. Если они шли с группой, то получалось все, даже самые невероятные затеи. 

_Последний год им обычно звонили загодя и приглашали на подъем._

_А тетушке привозили новые книжки и газеты, коротко пересказывали местные новости, а если кто оставался ночевать, то долго разговаривали вечерами под потрясающие пирожки и печенье, которые делал один из братьев. Молодые люди в разговорах обычно не принимали участие, сидели в комнате над шахматами или го, уходили на длинные прогулки, спали. Никто из гостей не выспрашивал, почему нестарая еще, приятная женщина под пятьдесят, умная, образованная, и ее племянники слегка за тридцать, чьи достоинства заключались главным образом во впечатляющем экстерьере, великолепной физической форме и полном отсутствии интереса к окружающему миру, сидят в этой глуши._

_Только однажды скрытый интерес проявился, невольно, но от этого не менее настойчиво. Два раза за последний месяц им пришлось открыться. Первый раз, когда на заимку вышли браконьеры-неудачники и попробовали решить свои проблемы за счет хозяев. Бандитов было семь человек. Братья положили их без оружия за пятнадцать минут. К сожалению, у двух оказались сломаны шеи, и пришлось объясняться не только со знакомым милиционером, но и со следователями из города. Документы из военного госпиталя и справка об утере паспортов, которые удалось сделать Вете через старых приятелей еще в Москве, отсекли большую часть вопросов. Никому, в общем, не хотелось лишний раз поднимать волну, таская на допросы двух бывших военных – врача и спецназовца, потерявших память в результате аварии где-то в зоне одного из многих конфликтов. Положили и положили, бандитов ведь, а остальное… Их оставили в покое._

_Разговоры об этом шли и между туристами. Особенно, когда парень из одной группы поломался, и Григорий армейским ножом сделал ему операцию на ноге, чтобы поставить на место кости. Это было красиво и очень эффективно. Говорили, что потом врачи в университетской клинике все пытались выяснить, кто все сделал, потому де, что было это исполнено в той манере, какую приобретают хирурги с очень богатой и очень долгой практикой. Но свидетели о Григории никому не рассказали._

_Поговорили потом с тетушкой, которая еще раз рассказала об аварии. Братья в это время ходили на лыжах по лесу и ничего не слышали._

_Вот уже почти месяц, как к ним никто не заходил – зима была на редкость сурова. Даже милиционер не мог добраться – дорогу замело, машина все время замерзала._  
\- И куда это мы по такой погоде поедем? – вопрос Михаила был риторическим, поэтому и задан был скучным тоном.  
\- В магазин поедем, - рассердилась Вета, - у нас сколько еще картошки осталось? И что кроме? Я бы и одна справилась, - на самом деле она все это время одна и справлялась, не брала их с собой, - но, как ты сам заметил, погода не велит.  
Молодые люди кивнули и вернулись к своим занятиям. 

_Дорога оказалась сносной. Мощный, хотя и не новый, американский джип, который уже стоял в гараже, когда они здесь объявились, прошел сквозь заносы и мерно урчал по дороге в сторону города. Внутри было тепло, и они снимали с себя один утеплитель за другим, пока на заднем сидении не образовалась груда шапок, свитеров и варежек. Машину поставили на стоянку у рынка, напялили все утеплители обратно и выскочили на мороз. Народу было очень мало, но через полчаса необходимый минимум еды уже лежал в багажнике, и все решили пройтись до ближайшего супермаркета, чтобы побаловаться чем-то экстраординарным._

_\- А что я люблю? – проблема Миши показалась бы странной любому человеку со стороны, но Вета лишь вздохнула. Отвечать на подобные вопросы человеку, который потерял свою память еще до того, как они познакомились, было сущим наказанием.  
\- Что понравится, то и любишь._

_Они долго бродили среди полок, но, в конце концов, выбрали лишь пару бутылок вина, французский сыр («Пахнет знакомо», заметил Михаил, когда они проходили мимо), упаковку искусственно выглядящей клубники и хрустящий, еще теплый багет. Около кассы оба мужчины вдруг застыли, почувствовав в голове странный шум, как от настраивающегося оркестра. Они уставились друг на друга, не понимая, как это истолковать. От толпы людей, стоявших около мясного ряда, отошел человек и повернулся к ним. Высокий, седоватый мужчина между сорока и пятьюдесятью, легкая худощавая фигура, лицо, напоминающее о Жане Габене, от него веяло европейской элегантностью, несмотря на валенки, джинсы и толстый бесформенный свитер. Никто даже не удивился, когда он заговорил по-французски:  
\- Grisha, Mon Dieu, je vous… йа ужье началь беспокоится… - выражение лица, с которым смотрел на него Григорий, заставило мужчину остановиться и еще раз внимательно оглядеть группу, - Гриша, ты почьему так на меня смотришь? Йа не мог измениться за это времья… Ты нье хочешь…?_

_Вета сделала быстрый шаг вперед и коснулась его руки._  
\- Вы знаете Гришу? Прошу вас, если вы… друг, - она сглотнула, не зная, как сказать необходимое, - вы можете уделить нам немного времени? Мне… мне надо с вами посоветоваться.  
Мужчина оглянулся на своих и согласно кивнул.  
\- Подождьите минутку. – Он отошел обратно, переговорил, взял из чьих-то рук дубленку и вернулся к ним. – Жан-Пьер Морепо.   
Вета представилась и повернулась к молодым людям, но они игнорировали новые обстоятельства и уже стояли у кассы, расплачиваясь. Потом пошли вперед, не ожидая никого, и заговорили только тогда, когда оказались в машине.  
\- Я не знаю вас, - в голосе Григория было не очень скрываемое предупреждение «и не должен». – Будет лучше, если не начнутся сказочки – я твой учитель и так далее.  
\- Но я действительно твой учитель, - Жан-Пьер задумчиво покачал головой, - по крайней мере, в том, что касается врачебной части. Мы с тобой провели вместе…  
\- Только не надо историй про бессмертие и встречи пятьсот лет назад, - Миша встрял в разговор грубо и даже бестактно, в его голосе еще яснее прозвучало предупреждение. 

_\- O’k, - француз согласился с этим вердиктом и повернулся к Вете, - я здьесь с делегацией, но три днья прьекрасно могу провести на заимке, если не стьесню вас._  
\- Да, это было бы замечательно, – она, не прерывая разговора, шлепнула Мишу, который попытался что-то сказать, по плечу - «заткнись». Тот изумленно оглянулся, но заткнулся. – Я уже в отчаянии, не могу ничего придумать, может быть, вы сможете.  
Жан-Пьер неопределенно развел руками «попробую» и в машине воцарилось молчание. 

_К концу пути тишину можно было резать ломтями, но до самой двери никто так и ни сказал ни слова. Молодые люди проследили, как Вета с французом скрылись в гостиной, перенесли весь багаж в кухню и занялись обедом._

_Вета подошла к двери, прислушалась к стуку ножа на кухне и вернулась на диван._  
\- Сначала обо мне. Я не знаю, насколько вы в курсе о Наблюдателях. – Француз отрицательно покачал головой, и она в двух словах обрисовала ситуацию, - иначе вы не поймете, как мы здесь оказались. – Он смотрел на нее некоторое время молча, с тревожащим выражением лица, потом вздохнул.  
\- Поскольку это объективно существует, то приходится смириться, - его акцент почти пропал, - хотя, надо признаться, знание того, что все твои дела записаны в чьих-то анналах … смущает. Я уже и сам не помню многого, мало ли что может обнаружиться. – Он еще раз сожалеюще вздохнул и откинулся на спинку, доставая портсигар, - Не возражаете? – и прикурил от спички в ответ на ее кивок. По комнате поплыл очень приятный, чуть восточный запах.   
– Я сам набиваю, пристрастился к трубочному табаку, когда мы были на Кавказе. Теперь обо мне. Кстати, не обращайте внимания на акцент, я в принципе хорошо говорю по-русски, просто всегда нужно время, чтобы адаптироваться. Я … как-то получилось, что я бывал здесь много раз. Гришу встретил в свите царя Алексея Михайловича, он там … служил, не помню уже. – Жан-Пьер откинул голову на спинку дивана, выдул в воздух несколько изящных колец, помахал рукой, разгоняя дым, и посмотрел прямо на женщину. – К тому времени я давно практиковался в медицине, он заинтересовался и понравился мне этим интересом. Я взял его в ученики. Мы довольно быстро … как вы это говорите – смотались … да, смотались оттуда в Германию, жили там, потом встретились с Петром Алексеевичем, вернулись обратно. Потом опять уехали, после… ну, вы понимаете, после его смерти. Еще раз вернулись, уже при матушке Екатерине. Тогда я и бывал здесь, раз или два. А потом была французская революция, и я вернулся домой. Гриша остался. 

_Жан-Пьер встал, затушил папиросу и пошел на кухню._  
\- Сколько не отворачивайся от правды, я тебя знаю, и с этим ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Если ты этого не помнишь, не значит, что этого не было вовсе. – Он уселся на табуретку, глядя на Григория, упорно стоящего спиной, и махнул рукой Вете, чтобы она присоединялась. – Меня не волнует, чего ты хочешь в данный момент, я должен услышать всю историю в твоем присутствии.  
\- По-моему, вы гость, - оборонительно-насмешливо сказал Михаил, - так что не вам диктовать условия.  
\- Знаешь, мальчик, я в первую очередь учитель Гриши, так что условия диктовать именно мне.  
\- Прекрасно, - Григорий повернулся, вытянул ногой табуретку из-под стола и уселся напротив. Вета немного подумала и заняла стратегический сундук. 

_В кухне было прохладно. Дом выстудило за несколько часов, и печка только-только взялась. Вета прислонилась щекой к теплой стене, посмотрела в окно на реку. Снег валил все гуще, берег почти скрылся за мутной пеленой. Темнело.  
Женщина слезла с сундука, принесла две горящие керосинки, поставила их на стол, потом достала из кармана фотографии, протянула их гостю и вернулась на сундук._

_Жан-Пьер смотрел на снимок. Крупным планом лицо Григория. Мертвое. Белое. Глаза закрыты, из уголка рта тянется струйка крови. Крупным планом шея, от подбородка до ключиц. Ровно посередине аккуратный, почти хирургический разрез, мерцающий зеленоватым светом. Трудно определить, насколько глубокий._  
Гриша вдруг заткнул рот кулаком и выскочил из кухни. В прихожей хлопнула дверь.  
\- Вы им не показывали?  
Иветта отрицательно покачала головой. Француз поднял глаза и уставился на Михаила. Тот тяжело сглотнул, выронил нож на пол и рванул следом за Григорием. 

_Никто не заметил, сколько прошло времени, когда дверь хлопнула снова и два дрожащих, мокрых от снега человека появились на пороге кухни._  
\- Мы переоденемся и вернемся, - сказал один вполне вменяемым голосом.  
\- Мясо пора вынимать, - добавил другой и закрыл дверь спальни.  
Вета накрыла на стол в комнате, положила багет погреться в печку. Жан-Пьер открыл бутылку вина, одобрительно покачав головой, и внимательно посмотрел на молодых бессмертных, стоящих в дверях.  
Что-то было в них странно общее. Довольно высокие, но завораживают не внешней силой, скорее одинаковой уверенностью, спокойствием, надежностью. Один – славянин, более узкий в кости, легкий, порывистый, второй – кельт, смугловатый, темноволосый, крупнее, мощнее, но оба двигаются с кошачьей грацией, бесшумно и … опасно, подумал Жан-Пьер и помотал головой, скидывая наваждение.  
\- Ведь ты точно не русский, - повернулся он к Михаилу. Тот посмотрел на него спокойно, но ничего не ответил. – Я бы сказал, кельт или … в общем европейская кровь, не восточная.  
\- Не знаю, - лаконично ответил Миша. 

_Вета сидела весь ужин как на иголках. Ей не нравились опасно спокойные лица мальчиков и осторожность, с которой обращался к ним француз. Ей не хотелось ничего рассказывать. Чего хотелось на самом деле, так это вернуться на пять лет назад и успеть на пропущенную электричку._  
Она вышла из-за стола и вернулась с другой пачкой фотографий. Веселые лица, волосы в снегу, солнце в глазах, мечи наизготовку, собаки, прыгающие вокруг.  
\- Черт, как же плохо, - Михаил крепко зажмурил глаза и закинул голову, но это не помогло, слезы катились и катились. – Потерять пять, десять лет из жизни страшно. А если их сто, двести, пятьсот. Сколько их может быть вообще? Откуда себя достать? – Он вышел и вернулся с бутылкой водки, налил доверху две рюмки, протянул Григорию, - За тех, кем мы были.  
Они встали, выпили не чокаясь, потом кивнули Вете.  
\- Теперь рассказывай. 


	7. Chapter 7

6.  
 _День был солнечный, легкий, веселый. По городу гуляла широкая масленица, и Вета не удержалась – купила на площади у вокзала толстый ноздреватый блин, похожий на те, что продавались когда-то давно в студенческой столовой. В кассу стояла очередь и женщина огорченно вздохнула, когда объявили об отправлении нужной электрички. Следующая будет через полчаса. Она снова вышла на улицу, купила еще один блин и съела его медленно, с удовольствием._

_В электричке было холодно. Она отыскала место у самой печки, завернулась плотнее в шаль и сыто продремала всю дорогу. Аллея к дачам была расчищена, Вета добежала до дома за пятнадцать минут._  
За забором было тихо. Она попробовала отыскать щелку между досками, но тщетно. Пришлось снова доставать из кошелька отмычку и забираться в соседнюю дачу. Оттуда тоже ничего не было видно.   
Хозяева сидели дома – машина была завалена слоем снега после вчерашнего снегопада. Не было заметно ни собачьих, ни человеческих следов, никакого движения за стеклами. Тишину нарушал лишь странный звук, будто кто-то раскачивал железную вывеску - «и-и-и», «и-и-и». 

_Вета осторожно выбралась наружу и подошла к калитке. Тоненькая отмычка легко прошла в щель и, подергав несколько раз, ей удалось скинуть запор. Женщина быстро прошла по нерасчищенной дорожке к дому. Дверь была приоткрыта, внутри царила полная тишина, она услышала, как тикают часы на втором этаже. Вышла обратно, начала обходить дом, старясь не провалиться в сугроб, и чуть не попала ногой по голове Григорию. Резко дернулась назад._

_За домом была расчищена площадка для тренировок. Григорий лежал наполовину в снегу. Мертвое незнакомое лицо, струйка крови… У нее затряслись руки и «Полариод» чуть не улетел в сугроб. Вета глубоко вздохнула и продолжила снимать. Глубокий разрез через все горло безжизненно мерцал зеленоватым светом.  
Гость полусидел на противоположной стороне, привалившись спиной к обугленной березе. Смуглая кожа отливала синевой, широко открытые глаза мертво смотрели на нее, хирургический разрез ровно посередине шеи подмигивал зеленым._

_«И-и-и». Вета посмотрела на собаку, вжавшуюся в забор, только когда отсняла всю кассету и спрятала фотографии в сумку. Собака еле слышно скулила, отползая от женщины подальше, ее мертвая товарка висела в разломе сгоревшей ели._

_Женщина закрыла глаза и стала глубоко дышать, пытаясь не потерять сознание. Потом обнаружила, что тащит Григория (она даже в мыслях боялась сказать – тело) по сугробам в дом. Он был тяжелый, закоченевший. Голова глухо стукалась об ступеньки, сабля зацепилась за косяк и отлетела в снег. Вета дотянула его до камина и рухнула рядом на колени, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Потом встала, преодолевая ломоту в пояснице, и отправилась за вторым.  
Гость показался тяжелее. Уже не было сил церемониться, к двери она тащила его за ноги. Затейливая застежка потерялась по дороге и густые темные волосы мокрыми прядями прилипли ко лбу, щеками, шее. Вета суетливо убрала волосы с горла и увидела, как по краям раны пробегают маленькие молнии. Разрез переставал светиться и очень медленно смыкался._


	8. Chapter 8

7.  
 _\- Я забыла зажечь свет и перепугалась, услышав в полной темноте полу-всхлип – полу-вздох, после этого долго не было времени удивляться, пугаться, вообще о чем-то думать. Почти год. – Вета крутила в руках пустой бокал, упершись взглядом в тарелку. – Сначала я поняла, что они … как будто стерли память, два белых листа. Потом, не знаю, почему, оба заболели воспалением легких. Может быть, для организма это был неестественный стресс. – Жан-Пьер с сомнением покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. – У них так четко были видны шрамы на горле, что я не могла позвать врача, пришлось бросать их и ездить в город за лекарствами, продуктами. А они ничего не помнят, все умеют, но ничего не знают. Я не представляла себе, что такое возможно. Миша появлялся на кухне, как ходячая тень, и готовил что-нибудь фантастическое, но не мог ничего объяснить или попросить. Хуже того, Гриша-то хоть говорил по-русски – называешь ему что-нибудь, и прямо видно было, как в голове включаются какие-то оставшиеся … цепочки, не знаю, что уж там, но можно было объясняться. А Миша говорил на совершенно невероятном английском диалекте…_

_\- Английском? – Миша первый раз за это время расцепил руки, и Вета заворожено смотрела, как на смуглой коже медленно исчезают белые полукружья пальцев. – Я совсем не помню те дни…  
\- Да, английском. Я-то знаю его средне, а тут еще диалект, понимаемый, но… В общем, пришлось учить тебя русскому. Потом я поняла, что нужно оттуда уезжать. Искала старых знакомых по Афганистану, ну таких, со связями, чтобы сделали документы. Просто не представляла себе, что смогу все это выдержать. – Вета взяла Гришин бокал и глотнула вино. – Но хуже всего была другая вещь. Я не могу чувствовать бессмертного рядом, а вы не знали, что это такое, а я не знала, как вам объяснить, что такое Игра и… и замкнутый круг. Пустота. Я даже не могла воспользоваться вашими записными книжками, там ведь нет пометок – смертный/бессмертный, друг/враг._

_Григорий вышел из-за стола, подбросил в печку дров, постоял молча, покачиваясь взад-вперед и мрачно оглядывая сидящих, потом резко развернулся и со всего размаха стукнул несколько раз лбом о печную трубу.  
\- Черт, черт, черт, что же все это такое._

_Жан-Пьер медленно перебирал фотографии, машинально поглаживая шею большим пальцем. Потом улыбнулся, извиняясь, и погладил Мишину шею. Под пальцами четко прощупывался довольно толстый шрам, он был теплый и чуть-чуть пульсировал в такт биению сердца.  
\- Никогда не видел, чтобы голову срубали не до конца. Хотя, с другой стороны, вполне могу себе представить двойное отрубание головы и двойной выброс животворящей силы. Единственное, что могу сейчас придумать – каждый получил чужую силу и … - он помолчал, потом сформулировал, - мозг просто не выдержал двойной нагрузки. Видимо было что-то больше, чем обычный выброс, что-то… - Он снова замолчал, обнаружив вокруг странную тишину, посмотрел на Григория, потом на Михаила. – Да?_

_Через долгие-долгие минуты Миша хрипло спросил:_  
\- А зачем отрубать головы?  
\- Зачем? – Жан-Пьер удивился и просто ответил, - чтобы убить. 


	9. Chapter 9

8.  
Митоса разбудил омерзительный запах глинтвейна. Он перевернулся на спину. Мак, все еще в халате, и Гриша, завернутый в плед, сидели у спинки кровати, зябко охватив руками кружки с горячим напитком. Старик абсолютно не представлял себе, каким образом очутился здесь, на кровати. Последнее, что помнилось – ощущение шрама под пальцами. Митос резко сел и совершенно не думая, что делает, протянул руку к горлу Мака и погладил. Ощущение шрама под пальцами было как ожог, он резко отдернул руку и подул.

Мак не двинулся. Гриша протянул руку, взял Митоса за запястье и приложил его пальцы к своему горлу. Холодная влажная кожа и четкий, хотя также не видимый глазом, шрам поперек. Митос пробормотал несколько слов на языке, непонятном никому из сидящих рядом. Гриша пожал плечами и ответил по-английски: «Тебе хуже, жить легче, когда ничего не понимаешь».  
Митос окончательно проснулся.

\- Думаю, ты предпочтешь пиво? – Аманда вовсе не смеялась, хотя тень улыбки и скрывалась за ее словами. Она слишком хорошо помнила его возвращение из Австрии тогда, зимой, почти шесть лет назад и знала, чувствовала, что от запаха глинтвейна его с тех пор тошнит.  
\- Чаю, горячего, крепкого с сахаром. Тогда буду жить, - он потер висок и исчез в ванной. Вернулся в одних джинсах, стирая полотенцем капли, стекающие по груди, и привычно открыл сундук с вещами Дункана. Порылся, выудил белую футболку, толстый серый свитер и шерстяные носки, и только когда начал одеваться, обратил внимание на вопросительное молчание от кровати.

\- То есть, вы действительно были хорошими друзьями? – Три пары глаз смотрели на Митоса несколько недоверчиво. Он не понял, почему именно его поход в сундук вызвал такую ремарку, но согласно пожал плечами.  
\- Господи, я же сказал, что да.  
\- Ты будто искал что-то определенное, а не просто открыл чужой шкаф, чтобы…  
\- В общем-то, да, – Бессмертный просунул голову сквозь воротник и потянул футболку вниз, - свитер. Я оставил его здесь лет шесть назад, но так и не собрался с духом прийти и забрать.

МакЛауд наклонился вперед и погладил шерсть рукой.  
\- Хороший свитер.  
\- Ага. Ты подарил. Ты всегда любил хорошую одежду, - Бессмертный выдернул свитер из-под его руки и накинул на плечи. Они замолчали. 

Миша чувствовал, что начинать подобный разговор сейчас не ко времени – все были истощены предыдущей беседой и непредвиденной развязкой, но все равно спросил:  
\- Мы долго дружили?  
\- Пять лет, до того как ты пропал. – Парень явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но оборвал себя.   
\- Ты пропал практически день в день, как вы познакомились, - слова Джо заставили его дернулся, - Ми… Адама это основательно стукнуло. Он года три мотался по миру в поисках, прошерстил чуть не всех живых на данный момент бессмертных…

Миша перевел взгляд с Джо на Адама. Тот стоял у иллюминатора, странно съежившись, свитер съехал с плеч и сиротливо лежал на полу. Сейчас, в профиль, поникший, весь слепленный, как подросток, из острых углов и резких линий, Адам выглядел едва на двадцать лет, короткие темные волосы торчали со сна во всех направлениях, длинная шея сиротливо тянулась из воротника чересчур белой футболки, делавшей его кожу еще бледнее, почти прозрачной. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? – Миша не успел ухватить себя за язык и испугался, увидев, как у Адама кровь отхлынула от лица. Он замер на мгновение, как животное, поднятое гончими с насиженного места, и медленно повернулся к Мише. Внимательно посмотрел в глаза, будто проверяя желание услышать ответ, потом повернулся к Григорию и Вете. Женщина увидела в его глазах смесь бравады и отчаяния, какие замечала иногда у пациентов, знающих, что они умирают, но еще не готовых сдаться. 

\- Мне… - Адам с трудом сглотнул. В ту же секунду около него очутилась Аманда, крепко сжала плечо – «Майк…», но он стряхнул ее руку и распрямился, - пять тысяч лет... – его глаза вдруг стали такими прозрачными, будто смотришь в морскую воду, пронизанную солнцем, и видишь, как лучи мерцают и дробятся, отражаясь от песка и раковин. 

Вета пошатнулась и почти упала на кровать. Она встречала много разных людей за свою карьеру Наблюдателя, даже одного-двух по-настоящему старых бессмертных. Один из них, священник в маленькой церквушке на побережье Белого моря (он знал про Наблюдателей и разговаривал с ней как с другом), рассказал как-то, что встречался в Риме, во времена первых христиан, с одним очень старым человеком. Таким старым, со смешком добавил батюшка, что он даже не помнил, когда родился. Но если бы вы встретили его на улице, продолжил потом, то скорее всего могли бы рассердиться, что вот, опять молодежь, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, прохлаждается, распивая пиво…

\- Отец Антоний говорил мне, что встречал в Риме одного… - Вета не заметила, что начала говорить вслух и растерянно остановилась, прерванная коротким добродушным смешком.  
\- Антоний? – Она уставилась на ходячий анахронизм, обрадованная, что ее невольное замечание переключило внимание с него и позволило собраться. Опустошенность в его глазах сменилась выражением спокойной решимости, как у человека, который перешел какой-то рубеж и теперь должен строить свою жизнь с учетом новых обстоятельств. – Он ведь невысокого роста, коренастый, седоватый и…  
\- … с носом почти как у тебя. Да. Это он. – Вете хотелось дотронуться до Адама, она помнила, что его кожа была гладкой и прохладной на ощупь, тогда, когда она взяла его заруку и разрезала ножом. И тут ее накрыло понимание того, насколько он дорожил дружбой с … Дунканом, что доверие к нему позволил себе распространить на людей, что вернули его обратно. За спиной она услышала странный шепот.

\- Что? – Адам придвинулся ближе к кровати, и Вета обернулась. Григорий держал за плечи Михаила, белого настолько, что шрам на его горле пульсировал ярко-алым. Он пытался произнести какое-то слово, но будто не мог найти в своей памяти достаточно букв, чтобы правильно выговорить.  
Адам скользнул на кровать перед ним и положил свои руки поверх Гришиных.  
\- Тише, тише, Горец. Дыши медленнее, смотри мне в глаза. Все хорошо. Если ты не помнишь, то…  
\- Митос.


	10. Chapter 10

9.  
Миша свернулся в кресле с кружкой чая. Он чувствовал себя довольно неуютно – его вопросы были бестактны и не ко времени, к тому же никто не проронил ни слова, после того, как он произнес это странное слово-имя. Миша никак не мог соотнести имя со ставшим уже привычным образом спокойного, даже скучного молодого человека, который ходил за ними последнюю неделю и только сегодня вдруг раскрылся с совершенно непонятной стороны, претендуя пусть не на длительную, но явно заметную роль в его жизни. И все же это имя соотносилось с ним. С этим лицом вне возраста

 

За чаем все молчали. Аманда подлила в чашки добрую порцию виски из старых запасов и тихо наблюдала, не нужна ли будет ее помощь. Митос сонно думал, что давно, если вообще это когда-то было, не видел ее такой домашней и почти незаметной. Он с явным усилием заставлял себя сидеть прямо и держать глаза открытыми. Когда он услышал свое имя от Дункана, что-то словно вытекло из него, стержень, что держал все эти годы, стал жидким огнем в венах и все, чего хотелось – спать, спать и спать. И дотронуться до Мака, чтобы удостовериться, что он настоящий.  
Он так и заснул, свернувшись клубком вокруг чашки чая в углу дивана. 

Аманда освободила его руки и осторожно обернула одеялом.  
\- Он вам тут не помешает? Уж очень не хочется будить…  
Вета помотала головой – «Нет, нет, мы устроимся», и женщина повернулась к Джо.  
\- Я поймаю такси, выходи. – Она сердечно попрощалась со всеми и, уже на ступенях, еще раз обернулась и кивнула на спящую фигуру на диване, - Майк… в смысле, Адам… - замолчала, пытаясь сформулировать мысль как можно мягче, странно было обращаться к МакЛауду с такими словами, но тот все понял без объяснений.  
\- Он мне доверял раньше? – Аманда закивала, - Тогда не о чем беспокоиться.

Григорий проснулся первым и нырнул в душ, захватить первую порцию горячей воды.   
\- Но почему вы…?  
\- Ты _меня_ спрашиваешь? – Михаил смотрел на него глазами МакЛауда, такими тоскливыми, что Митос зажмурился.  
\- И…  
Гриша быстро встал между ними, крепко сжал плечи и заговорил быстро, но очень тихо, так тихо, что и сам себя еле слышал

_Шел снег. Крупные лохматые хлопья мягко танцевали, приземлялись на ветки ели, заглядывающие в большое с низким подоконником окно. От внешнего мира не отгораживали ни шторы, ни жалюзи._  
Мак пошевелился. Сверху его закрывало толстое одеяло и клетчатый плед, снизу был непривычно мягкий матрас, вокруг – бревенчатые стены. Этот пейзаж был совершенно незнакомым, но дружественным.   
Сзади послышался стук когтей по полу, в руку ему ткнулся холодный собачий нос. «Привет, - улыбнулся Мак и почесал лохматый загривок холеной московской сторожевой, - а где ты потерял хозяина?» 

_\- Я здесь, - усталый голос раздался из-за большого восточного ковра, висевшего напротив кровати. Ковер откинулся, за ним открылся дверной проем. В проеме стоял мужчина чуть старше тридцати, высокий, светловолосый, с крупным подвижным ртом и глубоко посаженными серыми глазами. Ощущение спокойствия и свободы, исходившие от него, можно было потрогать руками. – Григорий Туровский._

_Мак сел в кровати и назвался._

_Григорий зачем-то приложил руку к его лбу, посчитал пульс на запястье._  
\- Вроде обошлось. – Он сел на край и устало сгорбился, опершись о колени. – Я подхватил тебя в самолете. – Мак непонимающе помотал головой. – В самолете из Парижа. Ты не помнишь? - Мак задумался и отрицательно хмыкнул.  
\- Нет. Последнее, что я отчетливо помню – сел в машину.  
\- Странно. Ты производил впечатление адекватного человека, пока не стало плохо.  
\- Адекватного? – Мак грустно усмехнулся, - Что-то я не помню, когда последний раз был адекватным. – Григорий озадаченно посмотрел на него. – Это так, безотносительно данной ситуации. Но как тебе удалось меня…  
\- Вывезти? Ну да, бессмертным не след попадать в больницу.  
Мак схватил его за руку и перевернул запястьем вверх. Никакого знака.   
\- Но я не почувствовал ничего, когда ты вошел?!  
\- В том-то все и дело, - Григорий тяжело поднялся и подошел к окну, - в том-то все и дело. Я… Ты не возражаешь, если мы сначала поедим, и я посплю – после суточного дежурства могу отключиться в любой момент. 

_День тонул в сумерках. Дункан сидел на крыльце и слушал, как снег тяжело падает с ветки от внезапного порыва ветра, как дятел выстукивает свое послание миру, как собаки переругиваются где-то далеко. Было хорошо просто от того, что он мог отпустить свои мысли, забыть о нужных и ненужных вещах, забыть даже о людях, о которых запрещал себе забывать. Он закрыл глаза и слушал тишину. Куда-то утекало желание жить, желание умереть, даже привычка существовать изо дня в день. Мир истончался, пропуская его сквозь себя.  
Скрипнула ступень и рядом сел Григорий, протягивая Маку чашку обжигающего чая. Они молчали, молчали, молчали, грели руки о чашки, и снова молчали. Темнота накрыла их. Вверху перемигивались звезды._

_Солнечный луч лежал на щеке. Мак помотал головой, перевернулся, но сон уже растаял. Он потянулся и наткнулся ладонью на собачий нос._  
\- Доброе утро, - голос Григория в это утро был совсем не похож на вчерашний. Дункан уселся, скосив глаза на собаку, занимавшую большую часть кровати и поздоровался в ответ. – Извини Снурри, я избаловал их со Снапом, теперь сам страдаю и гостей пугаю. – Хозяин изучающе посмотрел на потенциально запуганного гостя. Мак закатил глаза.  
\- Да уж, с такой охраной кого угодно напугаешь…  
\- Угу. Что сначала – кофе или спарринг?  
\- Пожалуй, кофе. – Мак хорошо помнил вчерашний разговор, но сам к нему не стал возвращаться. Кофе так кофе, спарринг так спарринг. Время есть для всего. 

_Дом был просто построен и просто обставлен – тот минимум, который с одной стороны легко перебазировать, а с другой, при нем уютно и легко дышится. Немного картин, глаз знатока легко определил подлинники - пейзажи девятнадцатого века, несколько миниатюр и чей-то портрет, написанные веком раньше, лубок, Дункан не заметил его вчера и изумленно наклонился к раме._

_\- Это ведь что-то от Гуттенберга?_  
\- Почти, печатня Ивана Федорова. У меня их было с полсотни листов, одно из лучших собраний считалось, но в лихие годы почти все распродал. Вот эту оставил, штуки три в банке храню на черный день, да на выставке в Историческом сейчас две экспонируются. У тебя хороший глаз.  
\- Я занимался одно время антиквариатом.  
\- Предпочитаешь менять сферу деятельности? – Григорий появился из кухни с двумя большими кружками кофе, протянул одну из них гостю и отошел к книжному шкафу в нише. – У меня здесь есть несколько хороших вещей. 

_Мак подошел ближе. На пустой полке стояла часть старинного кофейного сервиза – несколько чашек с блюдцами, молочник, кофейник, конфетница. Почти прозрачный фарфор цвета слоновой кости, мелкие изысканные цветы, золотая сетка по фону. В чашках лежали три пасхальных яйца, скорее всего не Фаберже, подумал Дункан, а даже раньше. В глубине полки мерцала перламутром табакерка, рядом лежал веер и флакон от ралленовских духов «Подснежник»._

_\- Это память о моей жене Тоне, - Григорий наблюдал за Маком с ревностью владельца сокровищ. – Она погибла в девятьсот пятнадцатом, когда наш поезд вывозил раненых с передовой. В суматохе я только и успел сунуть в карман веер и духи, она их с собой везде возила. – Он открыл шкаф, достал флакон и вынул пробку. Еле слышно запахло весной. – Даже странно, что до сих пор пахнет._

_\- Это память, - Мак согласно покачал головой, - Анджей в десятых годах был в Петербурге и привез такие же своей девушке. Она потом поругалась с ним и швырнула флакон о камин. Я не так давно был в том же доме, по случаю, не поверишь, там до сих пор ими пахнет. Представь, целый флакон шваркнуть?!_  
\- Анджей?  
\- Да, Анджей Кмициц. Мы с ним…  
\- Так ты, значит, Мак, - Григорий покачал головой с каким-то странным облегчением. – Точно, ты Мак.  
\- Ну да, я же вчера сказал…  
\- Да, я понял, - прервал его хозяин. – Я просто не понял, что именно Мак. Я помню, о чем ты говоришь, это был не то девятый, не то десятый год, Ендрек тогда объявился в Петербурге с аэропланами. Да, точно. Он свалился, как снег на голову нам домой и начал рассказывать про полеты, заразил этим моего свояка, тот даже ушел из горного института в летчики, и все говорил мне – «Ты только попробуй, за уши не оттащишь, я даже Мака научил управлять…»…  
\- Как же! – МакЛауд фыркнул, покачал головой, снова фыркнул и расхохотался так сильно, что вынужден был сесть на корточки и поставить кружку на пол. – Как же! Научил! Он меня силком туда засунул и начал показывать, а потом решил сделать какую-то фигуру – то ли бочку, то ли петлю, не помню, - Мак вытер слезы в уголках глаз, - и я выпал.  
\- Выпал?  
\- Натурально! Просто выпал из аэроплана. Хорошо, что это было где-то над полями, никто не видел. Но оживать было довольно противно, честно скажу. – Дункан еще раз фыркнул и допил кофе. – Я с тех пор держусь подальше. А Анджей так и летает. 

_\- Да, знаю. Он мне пишет время от времени. Последнее было про Эдгара._  
\- Ты знаешь?  
\- Да. – Мужчина подхватил пустые кружки, снова ушел на кухню, но тут же вернулся и застыл в дверях. – Мы с Эдгаром были почти ровесники. Хотя нет… он, пожалуй, лет на сто старше. Первый раз столкнулись, хм, точно не скажу, где-то в 1460-х на Украине, он там… Ну, дела давние, с тех пор раз-два в столетие и пересекались. Он меня с Ендреком познакомил в 1814 году в Париже. Они ведь в ту войну встретились. 

_\- Я знаю. Мне летом Энди все рассказывал. Ночами. Он не мог спать, да и я тоже – было зверски жарко и плохо так, что только и оставалось говорить. – Мак закрыл глаза, будто слыша внутри себя голос Энди, монотонный, спокойный, чуть хрипловатый от неспособности больше плакать и невозможности сдерживать слезы. – Я знаю. Что он сейчас делает?_  
\- Имитировал самоубийство и теперь где-то в Южной Америке пытается снова попасть в ВВС.  
\- Уйма работы. Теперь столько проверок, что по мне проще не связываться с госслужбами.  
\- Это точно, - кивнул Григорий. – Спарринг? – Он перевел разговор, так и не заговорив о себе.  
Мак согласно кивнул и пошел в спальню за катаной. 

_Дни не бежали, но и не стояли на месте. Ежедневные тренировки, прогулки по лесу с собаками, готовка (Григорий оказался никудышным поваром), чтение… Дункан вошел в ритм и балансировал на грани медитации, настолько все это успокаивало. Он отказывался ездить со своим хозяином в город, даже просто погулять, один раз выбрался на рынок, но с отвычки от русской речи так разболелась голова, что он больше не повторял попыток. Он даже не прикасался к компьютеру, ни разу не проверил почту, никому не звонил – увидел, что мобильный разрядился, зарядки нет, так и сунул его куда-то на дно сумки. Если в голову вдруг начинали лезть мысли, пусть даже самые простые – чем сейчас занимается Митос, где Аманда, вернулся ли Джо в Сикоувер, решил ли Энди свои проблемы – Мак выходил во двор и начинал делать ката или брал лыжи и шел в лес._

_31 декабря Гриша приехал с работы поздно, в десятом часу, смурной, но довольный. Вытащил из машины две сумки всяких деликатесов, сунул в снег шампанское и водку – «Ох, напьемся с тобой сегодня!», потом посмотрел на обеденный стол, неодобрительно покачал головой и устроил ужин у камина. Они полулежали на подушках у низкого арабского столика, подхватывали руками хрустящую квашеную капусту, соленые огурчики, влажные тугие грибочки, пирожки с капустой, которые соорудил днем Мак, разливали по серебряным стопкам («Им цены нет, - хмыкнул Гриша, - они от Петра Алексеича лично получены, за заслуги») ледяную водку, опрокидывали, не чокаясь, лишь время от времени салютуя друг другу, и заедали икрой, подхватывая ее подсушенными ломтиками хлеба. Вдруг спохватились, открыли шампанское, чокнулись, наконец, но тост так никто не произнес._

_Мак вынул из духовки баранью ногу, они отрезали от нее ломти складными армейскими ножами, и снова опрокидывали в рот ледяную водку. Голова у Мака была ясной и пустой, он трезво смотрел на своего сотрапезника и знал, что завтра можно будет говорить, нужно будет говорить, а потом можно будет думать._

_\- Я уволился, - сообщил Григорий за завтраком. – Хочешь, можем куда-нибудь рвануть, развеяться._  
Дункан пожал плечами, не ответив. Потом передумал.  
\- Здесь на лыжах можно где-нибудь покататься?  
\- На горных? Полно! – Он рассмеялся, - Москва у нас горнолыжная столица, только горки все маленькие, оттолкнуться толком не успеваешь.  
\- А ты ездишь?  
\- Так, с пятого на десятое, была одна компания в семидесятые, увлекались этим, на Домбай ездили, на Эльбрус. А потом даже и не помню, когда вставал. А ты любишь?  
\- Бывает настроение. Поедем? 

_Гриша кивнул, позвонил кому-то из знакомых, записал адрес, и они нырнули в машину, заперев собак дома. Поехали в сторону Москвы, довольно быстро свернули куда-то направо, под указатель к станции «Турист» и после пары поворотов оказались на вполне современной базе. Долго мерили экипировку, Гриша ругался, что ботинки какие-то дурные, потом прошел пару раз, кивнул - «А неплохо, лучше, чем раньше были», на что Мак закатил глаза, «Нашел, с чем сравнивать» - и вышли на склон._

_\- Ты был прав, - кивнул он Маку часа через полтора, когда они стояли у подъемника, - это настраивает и проветривает голову.  
Народу было немного, даже здешние отдыхающие еще отходили от ночной гулянки. Еще через час Дункан почувствовал, что утомился достаточно для того, чтобы опять залечь у камина со стаканом чего-нибудь комфортного для беседы. Он оглянулся на Гришу. Тот согласно кивнул и через полчаса они уже открывали машину._

_\- Поведешь? - Гриша покачал брелоком с ключами, - ноги никакие.  
Дункан подумал и согласился, ехать было не очень далеко, авось местные стражи порядка и не придерутся._

_Собаки вылетели из открытой двери, чуть не свалив их с ног, но мужчины игнорировали предложение поиграть и снова устроились у камина. На полу стояла бутылка «Гленфиддиха», с трудом найденная Гришей в своих необъятных врачебно-подарочных запасах, и блюдо со всякими остатками. Они ухватили по пирожку. Мак плеснул в стаканы, глотнул и кивнул самому себе, да он добрался до необходимости проговорить все с самого начала, и время было подходящее, и место, да и собеседник правильный._

_\- Знаешь, до сих пор не понимаю, откуда все пошло не так. Скорее всего, когда Коннор опять объявился. Это было тем камешком… - Мак замолчал на мгновение, увидев перед собой знакомую усмешку – _«Знаешь, я тут подумал… Что ты смеешься? Что я подумал?»_ \- и глотнул еще раз, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- … после этого ничего действительно серьезного не было. Просто собирал осколки. Не могу сказать, что склеивал, на это сил давно уже нет. Просто пытался собрать. По крайней мере, могу со всеми говорить. Хотя лучше молчать. За этот год, - в первый раз за время рассказа спокойное, почти медитативное лицо МакЛауда перекосила хмурая усмешка, - больше всего я разговаривал с Энди и Нэшем во Фриско. А потом … что, кстати, было со мной в самолете?_

_Гриша пожал плечами, разлил остатки виски по стаканам, подкинул дров в камин. Потом встал, потянулся и отошел к окну, уставившись в беззвездную темноту.  
\- Так и не разобрался. Я даже не обследовал тебя по-настоящему, не знаю, что было до полета. В самолете ты спал, плохо спал, неспокойно, потом начал задыхаться, хорошо, что я сидел рядом и смог сразу … всех отсечь. Будь ты … смертный, я бы сказал, что у тебя был инсульт. Но как-то не довелось встречаться с бессмертными, у которых были подобные проблемы. – Гриша постоял еще немного у окна, вернулся к камину и присел около Дункана. – И все-таки я сказал бы, что это был инсульт. Знаешь, такое ощущение… - он помолчал, пытаясь оформить словами то, что почувствовал интуитивно, - да, особенно, когда ты рассказал все… ощущение, что ты устал жить. Устал и не знаешь, как это… что с этим делать. И твой организм пытался решить проблему за тебя._

_Дункан молча смотрел на Григория. Нельзя сказать, что он не знал, как болит сердце – болит, когда плохо, когда тоскливо, когда ничего уже не чувствуешь, и знаешь только, что какая-то часть тебя продолжает жить. То, как он ощущал себя в ту неделю, не имело ничего общего с этим сердцем.  
\- Да, может ты прав. Мне было … паршиво, - МакЛауд заговорил медленно, вытаскивая ощущения на поверхность. – Вроде действительно болело сердце, но и голова была … дурная. Хотя… нет, тут что-то не складывается, я чувствовал себя, будто под наркотиком. Что-то делаешь, а потом обнаруживаешь себя в абсолютно другом месте, другом времени, других обстоятельствах. И чем дальше, тем больше было невменяемости. Я сказал тебе, что не помню, как очутился в самолете, но я не помню ничего и до того, как сел в такси – один момент между двумя провалами. Я не … я все равно не понимаю._

_\- Как врач, я … - Гриша, извиняясь, развел руками и вдруг остановился на полуслове, - подожди… я понял! – он закусил палец и молча уставился на Дункана, блеск осмысления смыл из его глаз извинение, неуверенность, непонимание. Он улыбнулся и крепко сжал плечо МакЛауда, - Ну, может и не совсем так, просто мне сейчас пришло в голову… знаешь, твой организм пытался тебя перезапустить… как… как компьютер, перезагрузить. Ты завис, в тебе две программы – жить и умереть – перекрыли друг друга. Понимаешь? – Мак ошеломленно потряс головой в ответ, - Ну как тебе объяснить!_  
\- Да я понимаю! Живой компьютер и ... это общее место. Как мог кто-то…  
\- Ты! Ты мог! Ты чувствовал, что завис – только выбираешься, а тебя шварк и опять стукают, ты наверх, а тебя опять загоняют. Можешь списывать это на судьбу, обстоятельства, не знаю на что! Это… будто Игра пытается переиграть сама себя. – Гриша щелкнул пальцами и рассмеялся, - Извини. Когда разбираешься в чем-то, то… Извини, я не хотел. 

_МакЛауд сидел молча, крепко обхватив себя руками, будто ему было холодно. Изнутри нарастала дрожь понимания. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать, вдруг до потери сознания захотелось услышать голос Митоса.  
И все прошло. Гриша обхватил его за шею и прижался лбом ко лбу – «Дыши! Дыши! Дыши!»_

_Они долго сидели, дыша в унисон. Камин совсем прогорел, багровая от жара масса пепла глухо потрескивала в темноте._  
\- … и случай с О’Рурком был чистой воды самоубийством, ты сам так сказал. А уж твоя дуэль с Гордоном МакЛаудом была просто актом отчаяния, - Гриша говорил так тихо, что Мак не сразу понял, но кивнул, соглашаясь. – Ты проиграл и уполз обратно в берлогу, но от себя-то не сбежишь, - он надтреснуто рассмеялся, - и ты решил закончить все радикальным способом, а тут подвернулся я.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Радикальный способ? Умереть и воскреснуть на глазах толпы людей.  
\- Нет. Почему подвернулся именно ты?   
\- А, ты об этом. – Григорий молчал так долго, что Дункан почти заснул, - Просто я изобрел еще более радикальный способ решения проблемы. – Он вздохнул, отодвинулся от Мака, - Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать это сейчас?  
\- А ты сможешь говорить об этом завтра?  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Тогда лучше сейчас. Камин. Кофе. Виски. Разговор. 


End file.
